fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rynild Ras'Aul
|-|Base= |-|Haiana= |-|Niffin= Summary Rynild Ras'aul, also known as Ryn, is one of the three main protagonists of Tales of the Red Wings. Backstory When Ryn was born, his home country was in a state of war. Threatened with the potential loss of her child, his mother, a warrior named Cassandra, attempted to flee the country, traveling overseas to the islands of Astiria. It was there that Ryn was given to Alice, an Arachne seamstress living in Sidhe Forest. Before she left to go back to her home to defend it, she gave him his name: Rynild Ras'Aul. Ryn grew up happily, and was mostly a well-behaved child, though he had a tendency to wander far from the web manor that was his home. He was well-liked and had many friends within the forest village. However, while exploring, an earthquake caused him to fall deep into a cave which turned out to be a stone ruin. In these ruins, Ryn found a sword in a stone, pulling it out and thinking nothing of it at the time. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed. Members of the Astirian Empire, led by Steelhide, laid waste to the forest, setting it ablaze in an attempt to get the sword. It was only through Alice's sacrifice that Ryn was able to escape the fire, running with the sword until his legs could no longer carry him and he collapsed. When he awoke, he found himself in the care of Soichiro Sakuya, a demon hunter and rebel. Thus, his quest for revenge would begin. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Rynild Darhaa Ras'aul Species: Horned Human Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male Magic Signature Symbol: ''' '''Age: 13 Date of Birth: '''December 10th, 1868 '''Height: 5'0" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Nice people, Sweets Dislikes: Lying, being tricked Affiliation: Soichiro's Troupe, Red Wings Adventurer's Guild Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCon20LC14o Personality Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B | 8-A '''| At least '''8-A, likely Low 7-C | Low 7-C '''| '''7-B | 6-C, 6-B as a Niffin Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4, possesses the Power of Reincarnation), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing (With both Potions and Healing Magic), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Through the Power of Reincarnation) |-|Durandal's Abilities=Same as before, plus Earth Manipulation (With Durandal, his magic element of earth has been unlocked), Sand Manipulation (Solidified the sand around the Thunder Tribe Village, allowing him to enter), Pseudo-Invulnerability (Durandal's ability renders Ryn immovable when in contact with the earth, making it impossible to force him from his position, even with magic), Resistance Negation (Arks can nullify resistance-based abilities, with their effects striking enemies through the power of saving throws), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly against deities with Durandal), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9, with Durandal), Resistance to BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Durandal stops magic such as this from affecting Ryn and moving his position, with even Steelhide's intimidation unable to move him) |-|Aura + Crest Unlocked=Same as before, plus Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Summoning (Can summon Durandal and his equipment to his body with Hero's Arms), Weapon Manipulation (Can control Durandal and have it return to his grip), Statistics Amplification, Body Control (Haiana doubles the rate at which Ryn uses his magic by expanding the size of his magic network, burning through it twice as fast but becoming twice as powerful), Dimensional Storage (Via Hero's Arms), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) |-|Post-Second Wind=Same as before, plus Crystal Manipulation (His magic crest allows him to solidify his mana into crystals, forming nonelemental magicite that laces into his earthen armor), Light Manipulation (Types 1 and 2; Light is one of the two elements required for crystal magic), Attack Reflection, Absorption (Ryn's crystals can absorb magic into them and fire them back out at enemies, or become stored in the magicite for later), Transmutation (By refracting mana, Ryn can change the composition and elements of the magic that he takes in), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, Ryn was able to directly absorb Augustus' rune magic), Homing Attack and Fire Manipulation with Sowilo, Forcefield Creation with Algiz, Ice Manipulation with Isa, Duplication (Can form crystal clones of himself), enhanced Electricity Manipulation with Thunder Crash |-|Dragon Civil War=Same as before. Wields multiple dragon weapons that possess Ark Properties (Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, and 9), Non-Physical Interaction, Biological Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification), Fire Manipulation with his Dragonlance, Homing Attack with his Dragonbone Bow. As a Niffin, gains Regeneration (High, can completely reform his body from scattered mana particles), Flight, Vastly enhanced Fire Manipulation, Body Control (Can manipulate the blue fire his body is made of), Weapon Creation (Created a sword around Durandal out of his fire), Duplication (Multiplied his slashes against Fatalis), Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Death Manipulation (By punching Fatalis, turned his internal monstrous energy onto himself, causing him to explode) Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Lacks a consciousness, and is a simple animated drive) |-|Sealed by Cedric=Same as before, but loses Reincarnation and Haiana-based abilities. Gains Air Manipulation and Flight (Absorbed Zephyr's airball, gaining access to the Whirlrynd) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Comparable to Jay and Zephyr. Zephyr noted that Ryn was physically the strongest of the three.) | Multi-City Block Level (Fought and defeated Finch alongside Cedric Durge) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Defeated Steelhide alongside Zephyr) | Small Town level (Stronger than before) | City Level (Fought against Yang evenly, and overpowered Augustus' rune defenses) | Island Level+ (Shown to be comparable to Jay multiple times), Country Level as a Niffin (Completely stomped Fatalis, then one-shot him using Beast Killer) Speed: Subsonic (Caught up to Zephyr) | Supersonic (Kept up with Finch) | Supersonic+ (Kept up with Steelhide) | At least Supersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Zephyr Highwind), At most Lightspeed with Haiana Act 2 (With the exponential speed boost it applied, he was able to keep up with Yang Chien and defeat him) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to lightning from Aldriot and kept up with Cryovale's barrage of attacks), Lightspeed with Haiana Act 2 (Parried attacks from Arvel), FTL as a Niffin (Blitzed Fatalis) Lifting Strength: Average ' 'Durability: Small Building Level | Multi-City Block Level (Took hits from Mercurius) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Took hits from Steelhide) | Small Town Level, City Level with Stone Armor Mk. II (Survived a team attack from Clover and Aqua) | City Level '''(Took hits from Yang) | '''Island Level+ (Survived a hit from Aldriot's dragon breath, albeit barely), Regeneration as a Niffin makes him hard to kill Stamina: High. He was able to train for a week straight with little rest in between, as well as fight incredibly strong opponents immediately after, but Haiana and Magicite creation can drain his stamina quickly. Intelligence: Has been well-educated for his age. Has some informal training in sword-fighting, and was also formally trained by both the Thunder Tribe of Kitsune and the previous Royal Knight, Hammond. Due to his pacifistic nature, he also tends to try and talk foes out of something if he can avoid it. After unlocking his Crystal Manipulation, Ryn has shown to be incredibly creative and versatile with its use, setting up exploding magicite traps along the ground, creating clones to trick opponents into triggering explosions, and using enemy attacks against him. Despite being mostly self-taught, Ryn is still an accomplished swordsman, and has several sword techniques that he can use, both himself and in conjunction with another fighter, typically his fellow swordsman Zephyr Highwind. * X-Slash: 'Ryn and Zephyr perform a straight slash through an opponent, leaving an x-shaped trail of energy in their wake. 'Range: Extended Melee,' Meters' with magic Standard Equipment: Everything stored within Hero's Arms. Ryn Durandal.png|Durandal. Ryn Bracers.png|Ryn's Leather Bracers. Ryn Lyre.png|Ryn's Lyre. Ryn magic rings.png|One of Ryn's Magic Rings. Ryn Potion.png|Ryn's Healing Potions. Ryn Red Dragonlance.png|Ryn's Red Dragonlance and Red Dragon Shield. Ryn Swords.png|One of Ryn's many standard swords. * Magic Rings: 'A group of magic rings that Ryn used. Ultimately, these wouldn't see much use after Ryn unlocked his natural magic, but upon unlocking his second wind, he was able to replace the magicite inside with the "mana bombs" that he gained from refracting spells with his crystal armor. ** '''Pyra Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of red Magicite in it. ** '''Korr Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of brown Magicite in it. ** '''Fulmen Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of lavender Magicite in it. ** '''Cyri Ring: '''A small ring with a piece of cyan Magicite in it. * '"Mana Bombs": 'After unlocking his crystalline armor, Ryn gained the ability to refract mana and store it within the magicite he creates. This allows him to store multiple charges of the spells that enemies use against him, giving him a finite but versatile supply of spells he wouldn't be able to use otherwise. ** '''Sowilo: '''The rune of the sun, taken from Augustus. Ryn can use Sowilo to fire off a homing sun-like projectile at enemies. ** '''Isa: '''The rune of ice, taken from Augustus. Ryn can use Isa to shoot a series of ice shards that home in on opponents. ** '''Algiz: '''The rune of shielding, taken from Augustus. Ryn can use Algiz to form a spherical barrier that repels most attacks around him. ** '''Airball: '''A wind-elemental spell that Zephyr favors as one of his main attacks. The user forms a compressed, rapidly-spinning ball of air that releases a violent gale upon impact with something, that can be used in both close and mid-range combat. ** '''Light Spear: '''A light-elemental spell that Ryn refracted from Yang. Though Yang's version is close-ranged, Ryn's is long-ranged, firing out a lance of light that moves at lightspeed. ** '''Thunder Crash: '''A lightning-elemental spell that Ryn refracted from Zephyr. By calling down natural lightning, Ryn channels it into one of his summoned blades, causing a lightning bolt to explode at the location it strikes. ** '''Airball: '''Ryn creates a ball of spinning air, learned from Zephyr. * '''Durandal: '''A sword that Ryn found while exploring the caves in the forest he grew up in. It is an Ark that increases Ryn's connection to the earth, making him immovable while on the ground, even against high-tier Spatial magic like gravity and mass teleportation. * '''Swords: '''A set of normal swords stored within Hero's Arms. Ryn used these in rapid succession against Augustus, and seemingly still has access to them, as he was shown dual-wielding them. * '''Bronze Armor: '''A set of light bronze armor, purchased from the market in Dollet. It doesn't have any known properties besides basic enchantments that make it toucher. * '''Bracers: '''Bracers from Dollet, that Ryn wears on a regular basis. They're leather and steel in nature, and are enchanted with magic to make them tougher. * '''Lyre: '''A lyre from the Sound tribe village. Though it can potentially be used to play magical music, Ryn hasn't used it at all since he acquired it. * '''Healing Potion: '''A one-use potion that can heal Ryn's wounds when drunk. Ryn used it during the Vandole Arc. * '''Scarf: '''A magic scarf that Ryn brought between the events of the Astirian Annual Championship and the Dragon Civil War. Though it serves little purpose in combat, it changes its color to reflect Ryn's mana. It is normally green, but turns red during Haiana. * '''Red Dragonlance: '''A large, heavy lance made from the scales and bones of a Red Dragon. True to the dragon that created it, it can generate an aura of flame, and possesses ark properties. It also comes with a small shield that can protect Ryn from most attacks. * '''Dragonbone Bow: '''A large bow made from dragon bones. It possesses ark properties and can fire off powerful arrows that can pierce the scales of dragons. '''Weaknesses: '''Normal Human Weaknesses | Durandal doesn't actually increase his durability, instead just preventing him from being moved by attacks | Aura has less of a chance of working on those with stronger aura | Same as before | Magicite armor is hard to create, though he can quickly gain mana back by absorbing attacks | As a Niffin, he is purely mindless, and will burn up upon finishing his drive. After being sealed by Cedric, he's been cut off from his power of reincarnation. '''Key: Beginning of Series '| With Durandal | '''Aura Unlocked | Astirian Annual Championship '''| '''Post-Second Wind | Dragon Civil War Notable attacks and Techniques Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. At first, Ryn doesn't have any magic, instead opting to use magic rings that help him focus his mana, but he would ultimately discard these in favor of proper earth magic. * '''Healing: '''Ryn picked up on limited medical magic from his adoptive mother Alice. He used this to heal Sangatsu's broken nose. * '''Fire Magic: '''Thanks to his Pyra ring, Ryn can create sparks and embers as a light, and even shoot small fireballs from his hand. * '''Lightning Magic: '''Thanks to his Fulmen ring from Soichiro, Ryn can electrocute people with punches, and even shoot arcs of electricity. * '''Ice Magic: '''Thanks to his Cyri ring from Soichiro, Ryn can create and shoots shards of ice, and summon up small walls for defensive purposes. * '''Earth Magic: '''Thanks to his Korr ring, Ryn can levitate and control small stones, and even miniature earthquakes in small areas. Ryn later unlocked the ability to use this element on his own, however. He can create pillars of earth as platforms, generate stones to use as projectiles, and bend the terrain around him to get around easier. ** '''Earthen Fist: Ryn forms a large fist made of rock around his arm to increase his punching power immensely. ** Burning Fist: '''Ryn forms knuckles made of coal around his hand, and strikes them against a surface to generate a spark that ignites them turning his fist fiery. Using pillars, he drastically increases his momentum before launching himself at his opponent, his strike generating an explosion on impact. ** '''Sandscreen Shield: '''Ryn shoots out a large amount of rocks that then shatter to form a shield made out of sand. ** '''Stone Armor: '''Ryn creates armor made of stone, though at this point he can only form gauntlets and a chestplate. He can also form a sword made of stone when he can't use Durandal. ** '''Stone Armor Mk. II: '''This is less of armor made of stone and more of a boulder that he wears. This heavy armor inhibits his mobility, but drastically increases his defense. More notably, he can enhance this armor with shards of coal, using the trace metals in it to trigger sparks and fire out a massive explosion. ** '''False Golems: '''Ryn created these constructs after being inspired by Jay's familiars. Though they are not true golems, these humanoid earthen constructs can be controlled by Ryn to even out a numbers disadvantage. They wield various earthen weapons and armor, and can regenerate their bodies through Ryn himself. However, at the moment, Ryn hasn't learned how to concentrate on both fighting and controlling his constructs. * '''Crystal Magic: '''The combination of earth and light, and the manifestation of Ryn's second wind. Ryn can create glassy crystals made of pure, nonelemental magicite. Like normal crystals, they can reflect light-based attacks and refract them in showers of rainbow light, but thanks to their magicite composition, Ryn can absorb magic using these crystals, making them incredibly difficult to break with magic. This charges the magicite, essentially storing a spell in the crystal shard and giving ryn a "bomb" of magic, so to speak. He can store these magic bombs in Hero's Arms for when he needs them. ** '''Crystal Armor: '''Ryn covers the gaps left by his stone armor in crystals, increasing its natural durability and making him even harder to harm. ** '''Crystal Weaponry: '''Ryn can form weapons and armor made of magicite. Most notably, he can form a sword and a shield, as well as daggers. ** '''Crystal Barrage: '''Ryn summons up a swarm of tiny magicite shards and launches them out like a swarm of shuriken or arrows. ** '''Crystal Clones: '''Ryn forms a group of crystalline clones of himself, armed with daggers and swords made of magic. These clones can absorb any attacks that come their way, and Ryn can also supercharge them with magic to turn them into living bombs. ** '''Crystalline Tree: '''By planting shards of magicite into the ground, Ryn can cause them to sprout into giant trees. These trees act as a conduit for magic attacks, and Ryn can transfer spells into them from his weapons. * '''Wind Magic: '''The manipulation of wind, known to be one of the fastest-casting and most versatile magic elements due to its ease of access and speed. Ryn gained this when absorbing some of Zephyr's wind magic into one of his magicite pieces. ** '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Magic Crest - Hero's Arms: '''Ryn possesses a Crest on the back of his left shoulder blade. Its power, Hero's Arms, allows him to access a pocket dimension stored in the crest, allowing him to store items, weapons, and other various equipment. * '''Requipping: '''Ryn can summon any stored equipment to his hands or even onto his body at will, changing fighting styles and armor in the blink of an eye. This has given him several powerful techniques related to requipping. * '''Telekinesis: '''Ryn seemingly has the ability to control the weapons stored within hero's arms via telekinesis. He can summon several blades around his body and launch them like projectiles, or hide them in spots to attack from unknown angles. He can also do this with items that he hasn't yet stored, like large boulders. When Ryn's moving a rock ** '''Unnamed Super Move: '''Ryn created this move when fighting Augustus. After levitating several crystal and summoned blades into the air in a ring, Ryn then uses a crystal pillar to catapult his foe into the air. He then proceeds to move at incredibly high speeds, dashing through his opponent and slashing them one time with each sword. He finishes them off with a downward attack that launches them into a crystal pillar, shattering it. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. '''Niffin: '''When he battled the dragon Fatalis, Ryn overloaded his own mana, literally using more than his body could handle. This caused him to suck in all mana around him like a black hole, transforming him into a Niffin. Niffins are beings made entirely of mana that result when a mage overuses their own magic reserves and burn up their bodies to compensate. In this form, he can regenerate his entire body and form his blue flames into weapons and constructs, due to being entirely made of magic. It also caused his reincarnation to go out of control, seemingly giving him access to all of their abilities. * '''Multi-Slash: '''Ryn was seemingly able to turn a single slash from Durandal into multiple shockwaves to attack Fatalis with, piercing through his breath weapon. * '''Beast Killer: '''A punch-based ability that seemingly only works against beasts. When it strikes a being that can be classified as a monster, it turns their own internal monstrous energy on them, causing their bodies to crack and explode, killing them instantly. '''Power of Reincarnation: '''Ryn first found out about this ability when speaking with Shenlong. It turns out that Ryn's soul is incredibly old and incredibly powerful, due to Ryn possessing the power of Reincarnation. When Ryn dies, his soul, rather than dissipating into the soulstream, remains on the living plane, inhabiting a new body. This also gives hin an unnaturally high resistance to attacks to the soul, as well as eventually granting him the powers, abilities, and talents of his past lives. * '''Earth Magic: '''Ryn has an innate connection with the earth. According to Shenlong, this is due to his power of Reincarnation, as one of his past lives was a giant with the power to manipulate and shape the earth. * '''Haiana: '''A strange energy source contained within the Hero's Arms. Ryn isn't sure how he knows the name, only that he knows it. By tapping into this source, Ryn can release his "Limiters", allowing him to use mana twice as fast and giving him a boost in strength and speed. however, this causes him to tire out twice as fast as he's doubling the speed he uses energy at. When Ryn uses Haiana, his physical appearance changes, gaining bulk and muscle as visibly-glowing red lines run down his body and face. His hair also gains red tips, and a red aura appears around him. ** '''Haiana, Act 2 - Flurry: '''An evolution of Haiana, presumably unlocked with Ryn's first Second Wind. It allows him to increase his speed exponentially, which allowed him to keep pace with Yang Chien. When Haiana Act 2 is activated, Ryn's skin turns a light red as if sunburnt, and steam begins to rise from his body. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Astiria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7